Pals Like Us
by Softballer21
Summary: In Austin, Texas, there lived four very different people: Austin Moon, a naïve, athletic military brat; Trish De la Rosa, a rich, conceited tramp; Ally Dawson, an artsy new girl with an old soul; and Dez Fisher, a comedic hippy. None of them knew each oth
1. Chapter 1

_"Friendship is always a sweet responsibility, never an opportunity."  
—Kahlil Gibran_

* * *

**Ally's POV**

The second week of school came and nothing changed yet. I didn't get why we had to move to Austin. This is the stupid Lone Star State and I wish we went back to Pasedena.

"Ally, time to go to school," yelled Mom.

My mother, Penny is a lawyer and after she and my dad divorced, she had to move my brother, Tyler and I to this stupid town.

Unlike me, Tyler loves it here. He's a kid so I knew he was going to enjoy it. He's made a lot of friends and is already wanting to join football.

For me, on the first day of school, nobody talked to me or even tried to befriend me. During class, I would be wide awake in my seat either reading or chewing on my pen. At lunch, I wouldn't even sit in the cafteria. I would take something from the vending machine and ate in the bathroom like a loser.

My mom wouldn't listen to me about this. Since she's a lawyer, she is very stubborn and aggressive. That's why all of the other lawyers are afraid of her.

"Tyler, Ally, let's go!" Mom yelled once again.

I looked at the mirror quick. I wouldn't say my style was bad. My old blue jeans, my black and blue striped shirt, and brown boots weren't a bad combination. Then, I grabbed my bag and hopped into my mother's red Toyota Corolla.

As my mom drove us to school, I nervously bit on my nails like if they were a snack.

"Ally, stop chewing on your nails," commanded Mom.

I pulled my hand away from my mouth. "I'm guessing there's no guarantee that we are going back home." I smirked.

"Ally, please not today." begged Mom. "I do not know how many times we have discussed this. There is nothing in Pasadena left for us. This is our home now. We are starting fresh."

"Did Dad say when he's coming to visit?" Tyler interrupted.

"No, honey." answered Mom. "I have not talked to him so I don't know."

Dad was my best friend. He was the first person I went to before Mom. He never yelled at me and he never put me down.

We stopped at the middle school to drop off Tyler.

"Bye, sweetheart," Mom said to him.

"Later, Pipsqueak," I teased.

"Bye, Chicken Legs," he replied back.

As Mom drove me to my school, I was busy worrying about everything that might happen today. Hopefully instead of being called a freak, I will enjoy another day of ignorance and humiliation.

We stopped in front of the school. I sighed in frustration and got out of the car.

"Bye, Ally," said Mom. "Have a good day at school."

"I'll try." I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut. As my mom drove away, I walked into the school hallway as everyone else did.  
Everybody didn't look at me or even bothered to care if I existed. Back in Pasedena, there were a few people I would talk to, but I wouldn't say that they were my friends.

At my locker, I put away my backpack and took out my English text book. I slammed my locker door and headed to Mr. Ramsey's classroom.

Next to me was Trish De la Rosa, the school's most popular girl. She was short and curvy with black ringlets dangling down her back and brown Latina eyes. She lived in one of the big mansions in the rich neighborhoods.

Ring! Everybody got in their seats as Mr. Ramsey walked in. He wasn't too old or too young. He was like in his thirties with dark brown hair and silver eyes. He was built like a high school weightlifter.

"Morning, class," he said. "Now today if you expect me to come in with a boring book I took from Barnes & Noble…you thought wrong. Now today we are talking about…character. When you read about a character in a book, you really need to understand the type of character they are. How can you tell a person personality?"

I raised my hand faster than anyone else.

"Allyson?" He pointed to me.

"Perspective," I guessed.

"Yes." He pointed to another person. "Trish?"

"Their style." She smiled.

"Yes, that too. There are a lot of things you can tell about a person. Now I'm going to pair four of you in a group. You guys will be assigned to write about one person in your group. You must ask them about their past, perspective, traits, family, interests, and favorite things. Now since there's sixteen of you, it will be…Hunter, Rochelle, Ethan, and Caleb…Penny, Veronica, Kayli, and Will…Christopher, Ben, Abby, and Carly…and…Dez, Allyson, Trish, and Austin."

"What?!" shrieked Trish. "Uhh…Mr. Ramsey, could I exchange to another group?"

"Trish, you need a grade for this assignment," he reminded her. "And you need to get to know a person."

"Ugh!"

"Now you guys partner up and talk about it. You guys can work on it after school, at your house, under a tree, I don't care as long as you get it done."

I turned around to Trish and said, "Hi."

She looked up at me and asked, "Do I know you?"

"I'm Ally."

"Isn't that a boy's name?"

"No, it's a girl's name too."

A guy sat next to us. He was lanky with blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was built like a swimmer's body.

"Hi, I'm Austin," he introduced himself.

"Ally," I introduced myself.

After he came, another guy came behind him. He was a weird-looking guy with bright orange hair and freckles. He had blue eyes and was tall.

"Hey, I'm Dez," he said. "Let me guess…Austin, Ally, and Trish."

"Right." I said. "So we should do our project at one of our houses."

"Oh, not mine," said Trish. "My mom is having some colleagues over."

"Not my house," said Dez. "Y'all live in houses, while I live in a cracker box. My house is messy and I'm guessing that my mom is still pass out drunk on the couch."

"We can do it at my house." I said. "My address is 2130 west Mockingbird."

"I'll be there," smiled Austin.

"So will I," said Trish.


	2. Group Assignment

Is it possible? Could this actually be coming true? I, Allyson Dawson, am having people over for the first time. Now I sound lonely and desperate.

As you can see, I spent most of my life alone with no friends. It's not that I don't want any. It's just that nobody ever notices me.

My face is hidden in the background. I could never look people in the eye and words can never come out of my mouth whatsoever.

The rest of the day was alright. I passed my biology test, I did good in algebra, and I got hit in the face with a volleyball. Yep, my life sucks.

Mom was in the kitchen reading some papers with her reading glasses.

"Mom, can I have some friends over?" I asked.

"Oh, sure, sweetie. Whose coming over?"

"Uhh…Trish, Austin, and Dez. It's for a school assignment."

"Alright. They can come over."

To be honest, I am very nervous. Inside of me, I have this undesirable need to impress them. We are doing an assignment about each other.

What if they have interesting stories? I don't have any fun memories. All of them are just gonna see me as a loser. Maybe I should lie to spice some things up a bit.

Ring! The doorbell spooked me. I stood there in front of the door for a moment and opened it. Trish appeared texting on her phone.

"Hi," I hesitantly said.

"Hey, Abby," Trish said without looking up from her phone. She walked inside of my living room.

"It's Ally." I corrected her.

"Abby, Amy, Ashley. I don't care. Let's just get this over with."

Ring! I opened the door for Austin and Dez just appeared before I could close the door.

They sat on the couch in my living room. "Okay," sighed Dez. "Which one of us is doing which?"

"How about this?" Austin suggested. "Trish does me, I do Ally, Ally does Dez, and Dez does Trish."

"Sounds fair," I said.

Trish's eyes were still locked on her phone screen. She said, "Okay, tell me when you're finish."

"Excuse me?" I raised my voice. "You're doing this project too. It's a group assignment."

"Look, Happy Holly. My only excuse is that…I don't do any work. If you think you can make me work, you thought wrong."

I bit my lip and looked down at my feet. She was very rude and lazy.

"Hey, Trish," said Austin. "Can I see your phone really quick?"

"Fine." She moaned as she handed him her phone.

Once Austin had Trish's phone in his hand, the blonde deliberately threw the phone across the room. The phone hit the wall and shattered on the floor.

"What the hell?" Trish shrieked.

"Ally, continue," Austin kindly said.

"I think that each of us should…tell information about each other. Anything that makes you you."

"Ooh, can I go first?" Dez asked.

"Yeah, Dez." I said.

"Where should I start? Okay." He cleared his throat. "I'm Dez Fisher and…I consider myself as a hippie. My favorite colors are green and brown, I love all animals, and my zodiac sign is Leo. Also, I'm a vegetarian, but I eat fish."

"Is there any interesting stories about you?" I asked.

"In fifth grade, I had this crush on this eighth grader. When I declared my love to her, the only thing I get is a slap in the face and a chilli dog stuffed down my pants."

We looked at him. "Okay," Trish murmured.

"There's a lot of things about me that you don't know. I have a younger sister…and I have two dads."

"Two dads?" asked Austin. "Wow."

"What?"

"Nothing. It's just…"

"W-What? Are you one of those people who are against gays?"

"No, of course not. It's just…a man and a man."

"You know what? Since this is about getting to know a person, I'm gonna say something about my dads. I love my dads no matter what and they love each other. This society sucks because what's the big deal about two people loving each other."

"Dez, you know the story of Adam and Eve," I asked him.

"Of course I do."

"When God made Adam, the last thin he made was Eve. He had to make a companion for Adam. I don't judge gays at all and I support them. Just in the bible, they say it's wrong."

"But why? What is the big deal about two men or two women loving each other?"

"Because people are stupid," Trish explained. "It's idiotic…that a man and a woman who don't love each other have a right to get marry other than two men who love each other."

"Exactly." agreed Austin. "Dez, you're not embarrassed of your dads?"

"No, I love them both. None of them are my real fathers, but that doesn't mean I'm not their child. When I was young, my class used to make fun of me for having two dads."

"What did they do?" asked Trish.

"They picked on me…called me gay…and just told me that my dads are gonna end up in hell for being gay."

"People can be fuckin' mean." commented Austin. "Just because Adam and Eve are made for each other doesn't mean all men and women have to be attracted to each other. Dez, your dads must be the coolest dads ever. Other people are just jealousy because they don't have parents who give a fuck about them."

"My dads do love Holly and me."

Dez seems like a really nice and funny guy, but I think it's hard for him going through all that. People should keep their opinions to theirselves.

"Well I guess it's my turn," sighed Austin.

"Uhh…I'm Austin. I'm an athlete in basketball, track, and swimming. My dad is in the US Army and is currently in Afghanistan."

"Question." Trish interrupted. "Would you consider yourself as a military brat?"

"No."

"Oh, okay."

"My mom is a nurse at the hospital and I have a brother named Bryon, who is adopted from Africa five years ago."

"Uhh…does he know?" I blurted out.

"Know what?"

"Does he know he's adopted?"

"Yes, he does."

"Did he knew all along or did you tell him?" asked Dez.

"Uhh…I-I don't know. He just said he was." said Austin. "Anyways. I feel that…I'm not a stong enough athlete. Not strong or not fast enough."

"You take steroids?" asked Trish.

"No, I don't believe in that shit."

"You guys wanna know an embarrassing thing that has happened to me?" asked Trish.

"Sure," I answered.

"My bitches are nothing but sacks of dog shit. They used me and only because of how rich I was."

Her eyes started watering and Trish rubbed her eyes.

"I thought they were my friends." She whimpered. "You think you know someone and…they just stab you in the back."

"You wanna know something about me?" I asked. "I never had any friends. Nobody liked me and no one knew of my existence. A year again…I did this to my wrists."

I revealed the healing scars on my wrists. They all looked at them in horror.

"Why do you cut yourself?" asked Austin.

"No one listens. No one cares. It's like I'm a waste of life."

"We are listening." said Dez. "We care, Ally. We do care."

"At first, I didn't want to do this." Trish explained. "Now I'm starting to see y'all in a whole other way. I saw as nobodies, but I don't anymore."

"Mr. Ramsey might love our little assignment here." smiled Austin.


	3. Next Day

The next day came. We sat in Mr. Ramsey's room waiting for him to come.

Once the bell rang, Mr. Ramsey walked in with his coffee in his hand and his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Morning, class," he said aloud. "Now today is when I embarrass y'all by having each of you read your assignment out loud in class. I you started with…uhh, I…I might as well just let you wet yourself now. Who wants to go first?"

Austin raised his hand and said, "Ramsey, we would like to go first."

"This should be good. Dazzle me, you band of misfits." Ramsey leaned back on his chair and lifted his feet onto his desk.

First up was Dez. He stood in front of the class and cleared his throat. "Trish De la Rosa is one of the most popular girls in school and the bitchiest. Everybody sees her nothing more than a mean girl who cares about nothing but herself. We are all wrong. Trish is sarcastic, lazy, and a hell of a fashionista. I actually found out who she really was. She has been through some hard times. Her dad has been married twice before her mom and she has a lot of half-siblings who are cruel to her. There were also some fake people who befriended her because of her money. Now that I know what kind of person Trish is…I'd say that she's pretty cool. Once you really get to know her, Trish turns out to be a good friend. Thank you."

He sat back down and I got up to do Dez. "Dez Fisher is a funny, hyper, and weird guy. He is a lover of all animals and a vegetarian. He is tall and has a strange style. Although he is quirky and immature, there is a sad side of him. Dez experienced bullying by being the son of a gay couple. Just so he knows, he doesn't have to be embarrassed by his dads. I have met them and they are pretty cool dads. Dez is a wonderful friend and just because he wasn't raised by a man and a woman doesn't mean he was meant for hell or anything like that. I never had a friend like him and I hope I continue bein friends with him, Trish, and Austin."

I sat back down. Dez leaned over and said, "Thanks, Ally."

"You're welcome," I said.

Trish got up and started hers. "Austin Moon is an athlete who spends his time running and lifting weights. He has a mom who is a nurse, an adopted little brother, and a father who is stationed in Afghanistan. He is naïve, sweet, funny, and courageous. Every night it haunts him when he knows that his dad is fighting in another country. His father is fighting for our country and I would like to thank him and all of our soldiers. Austin is awesome, funny, and respectful. Also, he opened my mind to reality."

Once Trish say down, it was Austin's turn.

"This is about Ally, the girl no one here knows about. She likes to read books, write, and paint. Ally is afraid of getting too close to people and it's because of how shy she is. Ally is wonderful and she is better than anyone here. She thought that she was a waste of space, but she is not. Ally is my friend and she just girl who wants a friend. Before the four of us met, we saw each other as stereotypes. Now that we are friends.…we are nothing more than…a princess, a hippie, a jock, and a wallflower."

Everybody applauded for us. Austin took a bow and sat back down. When the clapping calmed down, Ramsey said, "Well it looks like I did it."

"Did what?" asked Trish.

"I made you guys friends."

"You did?" I asked. "I don't get it."

"Think about it. You are four people who never had any friends and now you are friends because of my assignment. What makes better friends than people who don't have friends. You guys are a perfect match and you pass."

So we are friends now. I wonder what wild adventures we will experience along the way.


	4. Spending Time

This week was great so far. For the first time, I actually have friends. There are three people I can actually talk to and share everything with.

On Saturday morning, we were at my house.

"You know what I don't get," Trish brought up. "How come when genies grant you a wish they always add something bad to it."

"What do you mean, Trish?" asked Austin.

"Like…they always add something bad to it."

"You mean like…you wish you were utterly attractive and everybody in the whole world ends up falling in love with you," I said.

"Guys, to be honest, I really don't know y'all that well," Dez mentioned.

"Uhh?" asked Austin.

"I don't know y'all that well. How could we be friends if we don't know each other that well?"

We exchanged looks and looked back at Dez. I said, "Yeah. We don't know each other that well."

"Well, what do you wanna do about it?" asked Trish.

"Here's an idea." suggested Austin. "Why don't we spend the day doing each other's favorite thing?"

"That's a great idea." said Dez. "Who are we doing first?"

"Since Dez brought it up," I said, "I think he should go first."

"Okay. My painting class starts in a few minutes."

"Painting?" Trish gave the redhead a look. "Dez, you take a painting class?"

"I don't take a painting class. I teach a painting class. Come on."

Dez led us to his art class at the Community Hall. We walked into a classroom filled with adults and easels.

"Hello, class," Dez said aloud. He leaned over towards us. "Y'all can go to an easel and grab a brush."

Austin, Trish, and I sat next to each other. Dez said to the class to painting something that comes to your mind.

A vision of stars and Oreos came to my mind. I guess I should paint that.

I started making yellow stars and making little, ugly Oreo cookies. Then, I covered them in a background of dark blue.

Dez came up behind me and asked, "Ally, what is this?"

"Oreos and cookies?" I wrinkled up my nose.

"Mm…I like it. It's more interesting than Austin."

I turned to Austin to find his painting of a brown circle.

"Austin, what is that?" I asked.

"It's a meatball." He answered. "I got hungry."

Soon we realized that this was a class was for disabled people. It was nice talking to these people, although one of them kept checking me out.

Next thing we did was Trish's favorite activity, which was shopping. I hate shopping. I'm perfectly fine with the clothes I have even though I dress weird.

We walked into a store in the mall and looked around.

"How does shopping look so far?" asked Trish.

"Boring," yawned Austin. "What's so fun about shopping? It's like buying a gift for someone."

"Austin, buying a gift is different. Buying a gift should be something fun and something the other person wouldn't but for themselves."

"You mean like a sweater?"

"Hey, sweaters are not just for warmth. They have…a geometric shape in it."

"So the fun in a sweater is the geometry?" I asked.

"Let's just shop." Trish scoffed.

Trish just ran around the store grabbing clothes for us to try on. Some of these clothes weren't even our style.

"Austin, try these jeans on," Trish commanded. "Dez, you try this shirt on. Ally, what shoe size are you?"

"Trish, I don't need a pair of shoes," I assured her.

"Oh, come on. Shoes are as good as the outfit. You always wear those sneakers you have on."

"They're my only pair."

"You have one pair of shoes?"

"Yeah. How many do you have?"

"I don't remember. I stopped counting after twenty-nine."

Dez came out in a fancy-looking shirt. "I don't know, Trish. This shirt isn't really me."

"Are you kidding me? That's Versace." She told him.

"Fo-satchy? You can't even spell Fo-Satchy."

"Fo-Satchy. F-O…Satchy!"

Austin came out in an outfit that looked tight on him. He was hunched over and taking baby steps toward us.

"Austin, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…I'm fine," his voice cracked.

"I don't know." mumbled Trish. "Can you straighten up, Austin?"

"If I could…I would. These clothes are too tight! Trish, what size did you get me?"

"The sizes you told me. Sometimes the clothes are little."

"No wonder!"

"Okay, Austin. Just go change."

"Thanks." He took baby steps back into the dressing room.

I looked at Trish. "How can you wear these kinds of clothes, Trish?"

"Easy. I stretch them out as good as I can."

"There's no animal fur here, right?" asked Dez.

"I'm pretty sure not." answered Trish.

"Uhh…guys?" Austin peeped his head out of the dressing room. "I got a problem."

"What is it?" I asked.

"The pants—they won't come off."

"Come again?"

"These pants won't come off. Help me!"

Dez, Trish, and I walked in. Austin had his regular shirt and the pants high on his thighs.

"How do we do this?" asked Dez.

"I got it." Trish snapped his fingers. "Dez, you pull Austin and Ally and I will pull the pants.

Dez wrapped his arms under Austin's underarms. Trish and I grabbed both of Austin's legs and gripped the jeans.

"Go!" I yelled. I began to yank on the jeans while Trish did too.

Dez pulled on Austin and yelled, "Austin, why do you have to have such thick thighs?!"

"Hey, I get these from my mom!" yelled Austin.

For the weak moment, I let go and sighed, "What now?"

"There's something I just realized," said Austin. "I forgot to unbutton it."

Trish and I gave him a look and walked out of the dressing room along with Dez.

After trying on clothes, we headed to my club for poetry. I led my friends in here and we sat at a table.

"What is this?" asked Trish.

"Poetry Slash." I explained to them. "It's a place where you do poetry. I like it here. Ooh, watch this guy."

A guy walked up onto the stage.

"Let us walk in the white snow  
In a soundless space;  
With footsteps quiet snd slow,  
At a tranquil pace,  
Under veils of white lace.

"I shall go shod in silk,  
And you in wool,  
White as white cow's milk,  
More beautiful  
Than the breast of a gull.

"We shall walk through the still town  
In a windless peace;  
We shall step upon white down,  
Upon silver fleece,  
Upon softer than these.

"We shall walk in velvet shoes:  
Wherever we go  
Silence will fall like dews  
On white silence below.  
We shall walk in the snow."

The three of them looked at me. I said, "How was that?"

"He mentioned a seagull's boob," said Trish. "Like it was nice."

Another man came up on the stage and said, "Would anyone else like to fill our souls with passionate words? How about you?" He pointed to Austin.

"Me?" Austin asked. "Oh, no. I don't do poetry."

The guy yanked Austin onto the stage and Austin gripped the microphone nervously.

"Uhh…hello," Austin stuttered. "I will say a poem that I am now making up in my head called…Stinky Feet.

"Most of my life I could walk around  
With sandals or no shoes on  
But as soon as I had to enter  
The work force  
The world of stinky feet  
Had just begun.  
I had to wear work shoes  
From 7am to 3pm, from breakfast  
To dinnertime it had to be.  
For hours my feet would boil and swell  
At the end of the day  
My feet didn't feel so well.  
When I was through and finally home  
I kicked off my shoes  
To let my feet breath,  
But oh what a smell!  
I guess from now on my feet will stink  
But it's not about me  
It's about what others think."

We just looked at him like he was an idiot. It was something Austin made up. That wasn't bad at all.

After that, Austin escorted us to the bowling alley. As we got our shoes, there were a few recognizable people.

It was the Preps: the group of popular girls and cocky athletes. The five were Frankie Pinciotti, Renata Levya, Jay Mitchell, Daniel Maccabee, and Jocelyn Cooper. They were Trish's former friends. The three guys were tall and looked like serious weightlifters. Both girls were thin and pretty.

Frankie walked up to Austin. "Hey, Dipshit."

Austin rolled his eyes and sighed, "What now, Frankie? I mean Shit For Brains."

"If I were you, Dipshit, I would stop talking," warned Jocelyn.

"Jocelyn, leave him alone," said Trish. "Or else your high heel is gonna be stabbed into your cheek."

"Oh, isn't it Fat Amy? Looks like all the food ran away once you walked in."

"Hey!" yelled Dez. "Nobody insults Trish except for me."

"Ooh, if it is the gaywadd," laughed Jay. "I heard how you always eye all the guys in the locker room."

My friends were all sad and weakened. I bit my lip and blurted out, "Go away."

The five of them gave me a look. I said, "We are not bothering you. Just leave us alone. Come on, guys."

We walked away from them before anything else could happen. Finally, I stopped. "Are y'all alright?"

"Thanks for that, Ally," said Austin. "I was that close to break their spines."

"They shouldn't do that to us. We need do something."

"Just ignore it, Ally." scoffed Trish.

"No, they get us and we get them back harder. The only way to crack a bully…is their kryptonite."


	5. Gay Jay

**Austin's POV**

After leaving the guys restroom, I was about to leave to go back to Miss Marano's class. I spotted Jay Mitchell putting something in someone's locker. I hid at the corner and waited for him to leave.

Once he was gone, I became suspicious of something. A letter fell out of the locker and onto the floor.

I walked to the letter and picked it up. On the front, it read: Elliot. Elliot Conley was the top leader of drama arts and part of the debate team.

With no one around, I ripped open the envelope and began to read:

_Dear Elliot,  
I have a crush on you. It may come to a surprise, but I have had a crush on you for a month. Everyday I get so flabbergasted when I see you. I smile when I think about you. This is difficult because I thought I loved girls. Then, I realized that I love guys like you.  
Love, Jay_

Holy shit on sticks! Jay is gay! He is gay! He picks on Dez thinking he is gay but it turns out that he's the gay one.

I quickly headed back to Marano's class and hopped into my desk next to Trish, Ally, and Dez.

"Guys, guys, guys," I shrieked.

"What the hell is this?" asked Trish. "Valley Girls? What?"

"Jay is gay." I informed them.

"Jay Mitchell?" asked Ally. "He's gay?"

"Yes, he has a crush on Elliot Conley. Here's a love letter he wrote to him." I handed it to Ally.

"Then, why does he pick on me?" asked Dez.

"Maybe he's embarrassed. Dez, I think he makes fun of you because he doesn't accepted his sexuality. You're not gay at all. He doesn't want to be bullied."

"So what does it say?" Trish asked Ally.

"He definitely doesn't want to come out of the closet." answered Ally. "Austin, what are you getting out of this?"

"In order to make him stop bullying Dez, we can blackmail him."

"Austin, we can't mess with someone's feelings." Ally reminded him.

"Oh, come on. He messes with one of us, then he messes with all of us."

"So what do you suggest?" asked Trish.

"Chica, it's simple. We have to write a fake letter from Elliot to Jay. Who's gonna write it?"

"Elliot has cursive handwriting." informed Trish. "Ally, you should write it."

"Okay." Ally grabbed a piece of paper from her notebook and her pen. She wrote down dear Jay. "What do I write?"

"These are the words of a gay guy." said Trish. "Dear Jay…I'm actually glad that you said that because I have a crush on you too. I know it's wrong b-but…I could not handle this feeling anymore."

"Put that he has sex dreams about him," suggested Dez.

As Ally wrote it, she says, "I put that I have dreams about you. The both of us are laying in bed and your muscular arms kept me warm. Wait, what if he sends a letter back? He might send it to Elliot."

I thought for a moment. "Tell him to not text or email him. If you're gonna write back…put it under the trash can in front of the gym."

"This is good." said Ally. "Who's gonna deliver it?"

"I'll put it in his locker." I said.

Next period I put the letter into Jay's locker. Finally, when school ended, I waited outside the gym for Jay.

I leaned against the wall at the corner waiting for Jay. At last, Jay appeared.

The letter was his hand. He stopped at the trash can and looked around. Jay quickly lifted the trash can and slipped the letter underneath it.

When Jay was far away enough, I stomped towards the trash can and snatched the letter from under the trash can. Jay's head snapped back and he caught me.

"No, no, no," he murmured as he ran towards me and stopped.

"Sending love letters to Elliot again?" I asked as I looked at the letter. "I wrote the letter to you. You really thought Elliot wrote back to you?"

"Give me that back." demanded Jay.

"Dez is not gay and you're making fun of him. I don't think your friends are gonna pick on him once they find out about your little boyfriend." Jay stood there in silence. "Should I send this to Elliot or to your deacon father who is against homosexuality? I don't think your daddy is gonna like it when he finds out that you crave penises—"

Jay angrily snarled, "Give it back!"

"I will." I said calmly. "If you apologize to Dez and vow to never pick on anybody ever again, I will give it back."

"What if I don't?"

"This letter is all the proof I need to wreck you, Dickhead."

Jay stood there giving me a stern look. He let out a sigh. "Fine."

"That's all I wanted, man." I walked away with the letter in my hand.

* * *

Dez and I walked down the hall. All of a sudden, Jay came up to us.

"Look, Red." He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay. I'm sorry for calling you gay and I take it back."

"Really?" asked Dez.

"Yes, I apologize for that. I don't mean to make you upset. I was goofing off and being a dumbass. It won't happen again."

"Okay. Thanks."

As Dez walked away, I handed Jay back his letter. "Don't tell anyone about this." I warned him and followed Dez.


	6. Chapter 6

If you like my stories, check out my new story on fictionpress called Pals Like Us. It's about a group of friends called the Wolf Pack who survive high school.


End file.
